


So Should We Be Grateful

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Dinners, Jewish!Len, M/M, Pesach | Passover, Rogues Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len invited Barry over for Passover dinner. Which would be great, you know, if Lisa and Mick weren't so terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Should We Be Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, where do I even start. So many thank yous to saekhwa, who held my hand and pointed out my inaccuracies. This story would literally not exist without her.

~*~

Barry raced into the CCPD, flying up the stairs and into his lab, hoping he could pretend he'd actually been there the entire time. There was a small brown bag sitting on his desk, and he wondered if it was another sample, although the detectives didn't usually give him samples in a brown sack.

There was a post-it note that said _for Barry_ in Len's neat writing, and Barry took a breath, relaxing his shoulders as he peeked inside. There were five bagels, and he reached into the bag to take one and pull it into halves. The bagel smelled like sourdough, cream cheese spread neatly on it, and Barry grinned, humming to himself as he took a bite. It was good, one of those artisan baked bagels he could only find at fancy independent coffee shops, and if Len was going to start packing a lunch for him, Barry certainly wasn't going to complain. Barry took another bite of the bagel and turned his attention back to his evidence, absently grazing on everything in the bag as he worked.

When he was done, he texted Len, _Thanks for the food!_ Barry then set his phone aside and focused on his work. He had three cases waiting, and he needed to get them done—even with his speed, he had a lot of stuff to do.

He sped through his data entry, entered blood analysis, and had just started working on his last report when Cisco called.

"Dude, we've got a couple of kids trying to knock over a pawn shop. They're idiots. Be gentle."

Barry shook his head. "It's not like I go around beating everyone up, jeez." Still, it took all of three seconds to speed into his suit, tie up the wannabe robbers, and go back to his lab. He wiped his hands on his jeans and took the opportunity to check his phone. Len had texted back, and it made Barry smile. _More where that came from, if you want it._

_Tonight?_

Len's response came almost immediately. _Greedy. I like it._

That wasn't a no, so Barry got cleaned up and ran to Len's apartment. Joe and Iris were having dinner with Wally, and he didn't think they would miss him anyway. 

He knocked on the door and waited patiently this time for Len to open it. Len looked good, like he always did, wearing dark slacks and a gray sweater, and Barry shamelessly used his speed to get a good, long look at Len before he raised his hand in a sheepish wave. "Hi?"

The corner of Len's mouth tilted up, and Barry only just stopped himself from leaning in and kissing him right there in the doorway. Heat burned into his cheeks, and he was so distracted by his efforts to _not_ do anything that he missed Len's greeting. Len arched an eyebrow but stepped back to let Barry into his apartment. Barry cleared his throat, following Len inside and closing the door behind him. It was cold, as usual, and Barry chafed his arms to keep some of his warmth.

Barry followed Len into the kitchen and frowned, tilting his head as he took in the plastic bags set off to the side, the open door of Len's pantry. "What is this? Spring cleaning?"

Len snorted. "You could say that." He closed his pantry door and grabbed one of his hanging pans, turning toward the stove. "Take a seat." Barry sat and leaned an elbow on the kitchen table, a fond smile crossing his lips when Len got out his apron. Dinner turned out to be stir fry, with chicken dumplings, and Barry found himself smiling like an idiot when Len set down his plate.

Len frowned at him as he took his own seat. "What's with that smile?" Barry shook his head, his shoulders drawing up as he dug into his food. "Knock it off. It's creepy." Barry darted a look over at Len, but Len was relaxed, just teasing.

Barry wasn't dumb. He'd spent most of his life pining after Iris—had his time with Patty, even if that ended badly. He knew what falling in love felt like. He just never thought he would feel like this for Captain Cold.

They ate mostly in silence, and Barry appreciated the reprieve. Len kept shooting him small, cautious looks, but Barry wasn't exactly sure what Len wanted, so he remained quiet. Len cleared his throat a moment or two after he set his chopsticks on his plate and shot Barry another one of those looks.

"Do I have something on my face?" Barry joked.

"I wanted to know if you had plans on Saturday." 

Len looked like the sentence had taken a lot of effort to get out, so Barry fished out his phone. Len always liked it when he thought Barry was taking time to make a decision. Saturday was the 23rd, and in his reminders, it stated clearly _Movie night with Iris and Joe_. Barry erased it and entered _plans with LS_ in its place.

"No plans." Barry smiled, just a small twitch of his mouth. "What's up?"

Len looked away and clasped his hands together before he looked back at Barry. "Passover dinner with Mick and Lisa. If you wanted to come."

Barry reached out and look Len's hand without thinking, squeezing, and Len looked at Barry, surprised. "Of course I'll come. Thanks for inviting me."

Len nodded, just once, but there was a warmth in his eyes that made Barry's heart leap into his throat. Len squeezed Barry's hand and then let go, rising to his feet to clean the table.

~*~

Joe was working overnight, so Barry woke up early in the hope that he'd be able to catch him before they had to go their separate ways. It was stupid to be nervous over something as simple as not showing up on movie night, but there Barry was, nervous about telling Joe and even more nervous about saying something he shouldn't.

Joe took three steps into the house and then stopped, narrowing his eyes at Barry as he closed the door. "All right," he sighed. "What did you do?"

Maybe making breakfast wasn't the best idea, in hindsight.

"I didn't do anything," Barry said, a little defensive as he set the scrambled eggs and toast on the table. 

Joe gave Barry a look that told him Joe didn't believe him at all, but he took a couple of minutes to take his jacket off and lock his gun away before he joined Barry at the table.

"Thanks," Joe said, and they ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Barry couldn't stand it anymore.

"So." He drank his orange juice and then cleared his throat. "I'm bowing out on movie night. Something came up."

Joe frowned. "Flash stuff? I thought Cisco and Caitlin were only going to call you if there was an emergency."

Barry shook his head. "No, it's not Flash stuff."

"You know Iris'll be disappointed." Joe smiled and shook his head. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks, Joe." Barry exhaled a sigh and leaned back as he ate a piece of toast.

"You'll introduce us at some point, right?" 

Barry jerked upright in his chair as Joe smiled at him. "I...don't know what you're talking about?"

Joe laughed. "Well, when you _do_ know what I'm talking about, there's an open dinner invitation with their name on it."

"Uh." Barry shoved another piece of toast into his mouth. "Thanks."

~*~

Strangely, the Passover dinner wasn't as awkward as it could have been with just the four of them, even though Mick kept staring at Barry like he was an alien, and Lisa threw candy at him every time he opened his mouth to ask a question about the rituals. He couldn't help that he was curious, and honestly—candy. It was worth the second of impact. It also had the added benefit of making Len smile—a real smile. 

Mick's face grew more and more murderous as the meal continued, and Barry darted a look over at him every couple of minutes, wondering what he did that made Mick so annoyed. Len draped his arm over the back of Barry's chair and leaned close. "Leftovers are supposed to be burned," Len whispered. "It's Mick's favorite part."

"That explains the death glare," Barry whispered back, and he turned his face just enough to see Len. The affection he had for Len made him feel warm, and he wanted to lean against Len's side, press his face against Len's shoulder. Instead, he looked his fill, using his speed to stretch out the seconds--Len was like a picture, frozen in time, and Barry stared into Len's blue eyes, glinting with firelight from the candles all around--the satisfied curve of his mouth, the silver in his hair. 

Then the moment was over, and Barry turned his eyes back to his plate, setting down his fork. Mick seemed to relax a little, and they lingered at the table, telling stories about their robberies that were obviously heavily edited for Barry's benefit. Barry had no idea that having dinner with the Rogues could be so peaceful. 

They didn't bother to turn on the lights when the meal was over, choosing to leave the candles burning. Lisa and Len gathered the remnants of the food together and took it outside for Mick to torch. Len pulled Barry close, pressing a kiss to Barry's temple as he whispered, "Lisa and I are going to clean up. Keep an eye on Mick?"

Barry nodded, a barely there motion of his head. "Yeah, of course." Barry slid his hands into his pockets as he stood with Mick as the leftovers burned down. Mick lost interest as soon as the last ember cooled, and he stalked back toward the apartment. Barry looked after him, then used his speed to make sure all the sparks were out before he followed.

Mick was staring at one of the candles when Barry came in, and he took it to the coffee table, sitting on the couch and watching the flame. Barry cautiously sat next to Mick and stared at the fire, too, wondering what Mick saw in it, what it was that left him so mesmerized.

"I don't gotta like you, twink," Mick said, and Barry startled a little.

"You know, you could use my name," Barry said. "I have one. FYI, it's not twink."

"Whatever you say." Mick smirked, not even bothering to look away from the candle.

Barry leaned forward and blew the candle out. Mick reared up, giving Barry an outraged look, but Barry just folded his arms over his chest and looked at him. "Hey. If you want to say something about me, you should just say it."

Mick grunted and settled back against the couch. "You've got balls for a little twerp. I'll give you that."

"I'm not afraid of you." Barry wasn't entirely sure that he was doing the right thing, but Len invited him. He belonged here, and he wasn't going to let Mick muscle him out.

Mick looked back at the kitchen, and then at Barry. "Good. Maybe if Snart's screwing you, he won't think about the Flash so much."

"Er," Barry said intelligently, and he was saved by Len and Lisa coming into the living room.

"And look," Lisa cooed, shooting Len a look. "They haven't killed each other. All in all, a successful evening." Len narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything as she shrugged into her jacket.

"I'm heading out," Mick said, and he gave Len a nod before he headed out the door.

Lisa hugged Len, and then smiled at Barry, sweet and completely conniving. "Be a gentleman and walk me to my truck?"

"Oh!" Barry flushed and bolted up. "Yeah, of course." 

He followed Lisa outside, and she smiled again when she reached her door. "I like you, Barry. You're adorable."

"Thanks?" Barry fought the urge to fidget. He was closer to Lisa than he was to Mick, but sometimes her moods were a little hard to follow.

Lisa hugged Barry, which surprised him, and he awkwardly hugged her back. "My brother's dumb, but he really likes you."

"I really like him, too." It was close enough to the truth without making Barry uncomfortable, but it made Lisa laugh and pinch his cheek.

"Trust me, _everyone_ can see that."

"Good night, Lisa." Barry watched until Lisa climbed into her truck and drove away. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets and went back into Len's apartment, speeding to the kitchen to help Len with the dishes now that Lisa and Mick were gone.

Len barely flinched when Barry popped up next to him, taking a step to the left and giving Barry some room at the sink. Barry started by rinsing the dishes that were already waiting, and then started drying them.

"Thank you." Len handed Barry a plate to rinse. "For coming tonight."

"I had fun," Barry said honestly, and then paused. "Although I didn't know asking questions would make Lisa pelt me with candy."

Len huffed a soft laugh. "She's usually the youngest at the table."

Barry accepted another dish, dried it, and put it in the cupboard. "I didn't take you for someone religious. Seeing you tonight was kind of a…different experience."

Len finished washing the last dish and drained the water in the sink. "I usually celebrate the high holy days, but sometimes I get sentimental. It reminds me of my mother."

Barry's heart thumped hard in his chest. Len never liked to share anything personal about himself—there was a lot that Barry had learned from Lisa and even Mick, but hearing something about Len from Len himself was something of a miracle.

"How old were you when she...?" Barry asked, his voice soft. The conversation felt something like a secret, hushed and special.

Len shook his head. "Not old enough." He turned to grab his glass of kosher wine before leading Barry to the couch. "She never celebrated when my father"—Len sneered the word—"was around. He didn't like it. The years he was in Iron Heights, though. Holidays were special for her."

Barry nodded, thinking of his own mother, but even that faded when he looked back at Len, who looked so warm and satisfied, eyes dark in the candlelit room. Barry wanted this, he realized, his chest twisting with an achy sort of longing. He wanted to spend his nights with Snart, wanted to spend his time coaxing precious pieces of information out of him, wanted to make him better the way he made Barry better.

Something must have shown on his face, because Len set down his wine and straightened, giving Barry an intent look. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Barry rasped, and he raised his hand—slow, agonizingly slow—and curled his fingers around the back of Len's neck. Len didn't flinch, his eyes softening again when he realized what was happening, and then Barry kissed him. Len's mouth was tangy from the wine, overlaid with sweetness from the strawberry and mint salad they'd had for dessert, and it was perfect.

"Are you staying?" Len whispered against Barry's mouth, and Barry nodded, unable to trust his voice. 

They rose from the couch together, Len pulling Barry's sweater over his head, and it was almost too much, the gentle pressure of Len's fingertips over his ribs. Len led him down the hall, and all Barry could think about was how he'd met Mick and Lisa, everyone important to Len, and Len had never met anyone Barry loved under honest circumstances.

That had to change. Len deserved better.

As soon as Barry could figure out how to do it.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> From all the research I've done, Passover Seder would technically happen on Friday instead of Saturday, but I headcanon that Len spends the first day thinking a lot about his mother.


End file.
